


Starry Nights Like This

by PidgeyPidge562



Series: Starry Nights Like This [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeyPidge562/pseuds/PidgeyPidge562
Summary: Starry Nights Like This,Is a fictional story with the Voltron paladins as time has passed since they returned to earth and it's around winter time when they decided to all have a holiday party at Lance's family home in Cuba.After much time for an entire 2 full weeks the paladins hangout in Cuba and as the time passes some new bonds happen between paladins could they possibly be more than just teammates or Friends who bond? Who knows right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:** Month’s passed after the paladins have returned to earth winter had just begun.Lance and his family decided to throw a holiday party at their house to invite all of the paladins and their families as well.Lance and veronica are currently driving to the store to buy more hot coco powder for the coco Lance’s mom was making.The party was in three days and the rest of the paladins Pidge,Hunk,Shiro,Keith,and Allura where getting their bags packed since lance lives in cuba.It was beginning to get cold everywhere around the world the nights were longer,Holiday music was playing on radios,the air smelled like gingerbread and cinnamon,children played and laughed with joy,jackets became bigger and heavier too,rain and snow seemed to be common weather….it’s perfect…

**Chapter 1:** Driving through the cold night with the radio playing “Last christmas” By: Wham playing softly in the background lance was driving with his sister veronica next to him in the passenger seat.Veronica playfully punched lance’s shoulder “Dude you drive so slow!” Lance then looked over and said in a whiney tone “Hey don’t be so hard on me! i’ve been piloting a big lion for many years i still gotta get used to earth again” veronica chuckled softly and said “I’m kidding! Don’t take it so serious bro” Lance smiled and then said in a calm tone “i know i know” After a long car ride they finally arrived at the store and they got off.Lance locked the car (a blue camaro) and they walked over to the store almost running because it’s so cold.Once they got into the store veronica said “Alright i got the coco you go get the decorations and movie you wanna watch with your friends” Lance then walked off after he said “Alright i gotchu”.Veronica walked off into the sweets section looking for the coco powder “Hmm which brand would be the best???” she asked herself quietly.Lance was then just looking at the decorations “Hmm i can’t decide on which ones to get they all look good” he thought to himself “ehh i’ll just get them all!” he said as he took them off the shelves and threw them into the shopping cart.Lance’s phone then chimed to the rhythm of “sexy back” by: justin timberlake and he pulled it out “Heeello?” he said in a cheerful tone keith’s voice then was heard on the other side.Keith said “Hey lance just wanted to let you know well uhh me and my mom are here in cuba now and are on our way to your place”.Lance then replied in a joyful tone “Awesome! Once me and veronica are done shopping we’ll meet ya there or maybe we’ll be back on time we aren’t sure yet” Keith then replied “okay i think you would arrive before us we are currently stuck in traffic and it sucks” Lance then chuckled “okay see ya soon mullet” Keith replied “haha very funny see you later sharpshooter” then they hung up the call.Lance then went to the electronics section to go find a movie to watch with everyone.”Hmm let’s see here elf,classic christmas movies,Back to the future,Terminator,Annabelle...nah hunk would probably passed out from fear...OH HARRY POTTER!!! That’s something we could all enjoy” he said as he took the dvd collection off the rack,Right next to it was rick and morty season one and two in one disc.”i’ll just take both because i gotta get them to watch rick and morty because it’s just awesome!” he said as he took that off the rack too.Veronica then found lance “There you are!i’ve been looking for you we gotta go because it’s starting to snow!” she exclaimed.Lance then nodded in agreement and went with her to go pay for the items.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Krolia Have Arrived!

Once they waited 15 minutes to pay for there items they loaded the items into the car and drove off into the night once again.At the garrison shiro,Allura,and romelle finished packing their bags and they drove to the airport “So shiro what exactly is an airport and a plane?” Allura asked as shiro put the bags into the trunk.Shiro then replied “It’s a way of transportation for us earthlings” he said in a calmed tone.Romelle then got into the car and stared at the seatbelt “So umm how do we work this???” she asked confused.Shiro then looked behind and before he even got the chance to speak he stopped.Romelle somehow got herself tangled in the seatbelt “What even is this a torture device!?” she said terrified.Shiro then chuckled a little and helped her out of that mess and then taught her and allura how to properly put on a seatbelt.Both Allura and romelle thought it was the most amazing thing ever and did it at least 18 times before they left it on.After all of that was done and over with they drove off.At the holt household Pidge and matt where loading things into the green lions cargo,since pidge’s lion has the invisibility cloak they decided to take green to cuba.Colleen and samuel where already waiting inside the lions cockpit.Once the final things were loaded into the cargo they headed off for cuba.Back into Cuba Lance and veronica finally arrived home with everything “Mom we're back!” Lance exclaimed as him and veronica put the things in the kitchen.Ms.Mcclain then turned around to greet them with cookies “how about we take a break and have a snack?” she said with a warm smile on her face.Lance smiled big and said “Yes!” as he got a cookie and ate it “Mmm delicious as usual ma” she smiled and walked back into the kitchen after she put the cookies down on the table.After they ate cookies they went to start setting up the decorations lance’s niece and nephew also joined in on the fun to help set up.An hour later they finished and the house looked like a winter wonderland lance then helped his little nephew up the star on the tree.It’s exactly 10:30pm there was a hard knock on the door at least three times.Lance went to go answer the door and then saw that it was keith and krolia “hey guys! Please do come in” he said as he bowed with and extended hand to welcome them into his home.Lance’s mom then came out of the kitchen since she heard them arrive “ah welcome welcome you must be lance’s friend keith?” Keith then smiled a little and replied “yes i’m a paladin as well so were more like teammates” in a mellow tone.”you must be keith’s mom krolia” lance’s mom said as she turned to shake her hand “yes i am nice to meet you” krolia said as she shook her hand as well.Lance then interrupted by walking in between “allow me to show you the room you guys will be staying in” he said with a smile.Keith and krolia then excused themselves to go follow lance so they could see their room and put their bags away.Once that was over and done with they headed downstairs into the living room.Krolia then realized she left her toothbrush at home and she wanted to go get one so Lance insisted on going to go buy one for her.”Thank you lance” she said softly as she sat down to go talk with lance’s mom.As lance was getting in his car to go drive out keith stopped him and walked towards him as the snow lightly fell.”Hey lance think i could come with?” he said as he looked up to avoid awkwardness “Sure com’n in” lance replied with a smile as he thought to himself {well that’s odd and rare that keith would wanna go somewhere with me...}.They both got in the car and lance drove them off into the night to go to walmart.”So how are you adjusting back to earth life?” Lance asked to break the very awkward silence “It’s going well so far we’re staying at the house i was raised in before my dad passed away...we also visited his gravesite…” he said as he looked out the window “Oh...i’m sorry to hear man…” lance said while feeling terrible for making him think of the sad moments.He then thought of another question to ask to change the subject “so what do you think of cuba so far?” He asked “It’s cool so far i was expecting sunny weather but it’s snowing...also the traffic is terrifying” he said as he chuckled a little “Nice and yeah it usually is it’s actually kinda rare for such weather and yeah it’s very scary” he responded.Keith just relaxed as he laid back and listened to the radio as “lo que paso,paso” By: Daddy yankee played.Keith then wanted to ask and question so he asked it “So lance any relationships yet?” Lance then froze and thought to himself {what?! What!? He’s really asking this right now!? Out of all people keith!} “well not really i’ve given up at this point” he said with a sigh “oh...why so?” keith said as he looked over to lance “Well i’m just scared of being rejected and all since...i’m bisexual….” Keith then turned and looked over to him “aw come on i’m sure someone's dying to date loverboy lance and your sexuality shouldn’t stop you from loving someone” he said as he looked down thinking to himself {why did i ask why??? I mean i’ve loved him for a while but i can’t tell him he’ll hate me or worse never talk to me again!} as soon as he zoned back in Lance was looking over to him and they were already parked in the lot.”keith are you okay man?” lance asked with a concerned expression “Uh yeah just exhausted from being on that long plane ride ” he said as he opened the car door..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a shopping spree! and some family time

Keith and lance then walked into the walmart which was literally in the middle of a huge shopping center so it was pretty crowded.Once inside the store they went to the personal hygiene section to get krolia her toothbrush and toothpaste “Got it” said keith as he put the items in the basket.Lance then walked over to the beauty section and got himself a jar of facemask cream “Gotta keep this beautiful face looking gorgeous” he said as he winked.Keith’s heart started to pound as he saw lance wink at him as he hid his blush underneath his scarf.Lance then started to walk around and keith followed eventually they ended up in the cd section “Woah i haven’t seen a cd in so long” keith said as he picked up the panic! At the disco album “Too weird to live,too rare to die” Lance glanced over “Oh i love panic!” lance replied with a smile “you do???” keith said surprised.Lance then smiled “want it? I can get it for you” he said as he got up keith then thought a little “i...umm sure” he replied lance then smiled “okay,It’s already 11:00pm and it’s just getting late we should get going” he said keith then nods in agreement.As they waited in the line to pay for the items lance got a kitkat and more sweets for everyone at home “want a candy?” lance asked as he looked over to keith “sure” he replied as he picked a hershey's chocolate bar.Once they payed for their things they went back into the car lance then connected his phone to the car and they drove off.The car ride back seemed very calming and relaxing the snow slowly falling and the cold breeze blowing.Keith couldn’t stop thinking about the time he just spent with lance it was the closest he’s been with him other than the bonding moment that lance still can’t seem to remember keith just looked out the window.”The beach is covered in snow now that’s a rare sight” keith said with a chuckle “it sure is i mean i guess even frosty the snowman needs a little break from the cold and decided to come to cuba and bring all the snow with him” he replied as he chuckled too.lance continued to drive “The beach” By: the neighborhood began to play “wow your playlist just synced with our current surroundings” keith said “now that’s rare” lance replied with a small laugh.Finally they arrived back to lance’s house “Alright let’s go before we become ice” lance said as he got the things and ran to the house keith followed running after him.once they got inside lance locked the car from the living room window “Uncle lance!” yelled lance’s niece and nephew as they came running to him lance then bent down to hug them both “hey guys! Got you guys something” lance said as he pulled out two bags of gummy sharks “woah! Thank you Uncle lance” they both replied as they took the candy “no problem guys” he said with a smile.Lance then walked into the kitchen “here’s your toothbrush” he said as he handed it to krolia “Thank you very much” she replied as she took it.Meanwhile keith was upstairs getting into his pajamas and putting his sweater and scarf away. A little later Lance’s mom handed out some hot coco “Alright everyone drink up and then bedtime because we must get up early since your friends will arrive tomorrow morning got it?” everyone then responded with a nod.Lance was sitting on the couch drinking his coco by the fireplace then keith walked back down the stairs and joined him “hey can i sit here? The other couch is full” he asked quietly “sure” lance said as he scoot over to make room for keith “Thanks” he said as he sat down while holding his cup of coco.”thank you lance...” lance looked over confused “for?” keith then answered after taking a sip from his coco “everything you’ve done for me today” he said “oh no problem just spreading the joy...heh even us rivals need a break from the rivalry” he replied.keith then smiled “yeah” he said while drinking more of his coco.Lance then started some small talk to avoid the awkward silence ”so how's it been spending time with your mom?” lance asked him “it’s been well actually we finally understand why we made the choices we made and we are spending the time we’ve missed after all these years” he replied happily.Lance smiled “That’s great to hear i’m sure it’s a very special event in your life now” keith smiled “for sure,Also how are you now that you are home again?” he asked lance “It’s amazing i missed everyone so much i’m very happy to be back home i’ve finally been able to go to verenera beach and eat garlic knots” he said happily “that’s good to hear and i’m glad your no longer homesick” keith said smiling..After 35 minutes of catching up keith fell asleep leaning on lance’s shoulder.Lance then looked down to him and smiled “well you did say you were tired,sleep well buddy” he said quietly.Krolia then carried him upstairs and they went to sleep in their room so did everyone else including lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge her family and a surprise guest have arrived!

The next morning all through the mcclain household it was quiet so very quiet you could hear a pin drop.once it was 8am sharp it was no longer quiet lance’s mom bursted into each room yelling “Get up get up it’s time for you all to get up and prepare for everyone elses arrival” after that groans were heard around left and right.lance opened his eyes and yawned while stretching then got up and went to shower.Everyone else got up got dressed and headed off to do their assigned jobs.Krolia got up woke up keith who was wrapped in a blanket burrito “keith wake up we need to get ready” she said as she got up and headed off out the door.keith groaned and checked his phone “hiss too bright too bright” he said as he squinted his eyes.Meanwhile pidge was only 55 minutes away due to the many detours along the way.Lance got out of the shower and then got ready as he was doing that keith was patiently waiting his turn to use the bathroom outside while listening to “high hopes” By:panic! At the disco on his phone with headphones in.Lance then walked out and saw keith “Morning!” he exclaimed with joy keith then forgetting his surroundings got startled.”woah sorry man i didn’t mean to scare ya” lance said as he chuckled,keith on the inside was screaming at the fact that the guy he likes is so darn cute when he smiles or chuckles.After that lance walked passed him to go towards his room to change.keith then went in the bathroom and observed the bathroom.the bathroom was lance’s since it was two doors from his room and it has two big round mirrors decorated with artificial fishing nets and little plastic fish in between them.The walls are a sky blue and the cabinets a darker blue with white handles.The rug has a water pattern on it,towels have white fluffy clouds,The shower curtain has sharks on it not to mention a shark opening its mouth as the bathmat.What stood out the most to keith was a painting of a lighthouse on a hill with a galaxy in the background keith was very astonished by the painting.After observing he took care of his needs and went downstairs.in the kitchen lance’s mom was making breakfast krolia was observing as she wants to know how to make the cinnamon pancakes too.In the living room was lance and veronica they were putting up more decorations and lance’s nephew and niece were watching frosty the snowman on the tv and coloring in there coloring books.keith went up to them “Hey guys” Veronica turned around “Hello keith did you sleep well?” she asked with a smile ”yes we did actually it was really nice” he replied “Good to hear me and my mom set up the room for ya guys” lance said as he interrupted.veronica playfully punched his shoulder “ouch! I forgot veronica helped too” he yelped “exactly!” she said laughing.All of a sudden the ground shook a little “woah! Was that an earthquake just now?!” veronica and lance both yelled!.Keith looked outside “nope just the green lion and the yellow lion???” Lance then smiled and yelled “Ma some my friends are here!” as he threw on his jacket and scarf to run outside to greet them.”Pidge! It’s so great to see you long time no see!” he said “Hey and dude it’s only been 2 months remember we all hung out on halloween at my place” she said as she got her bags.Then the rest of the holt’s came out “Hey lance!” matt said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck “what’s up dude!” lance replied as they both highfived.Hunk then got out of yellow “hey buddy” he said as he got his suitcase “Hey hunk! I’m so glad you could make it i thought you weren’t gonna though” Lance replied “well i mean i could be here for 3 days but then i gotta go back home to be with my family for christmas” he said rubbing the back of his head “welp that’s fine as long as we all hang out right” hunk smiled and nods in agreement.After talking to everyone they all walked into the mcclain household for breakfast.”hello everyone welcome to our home” lance’s mom said happily as she was finishing the pancakes.Veronica and Lance helped the holt’s and hunk to there rooms to put their belongings away.after that keith met up with them “Hey guys” he said as he stepped out of the living room “hi keith!” hunk and pidge replied.while pidge’s parents got settled in and krolia and lance’s mom set up breakfast lance,keith,pidge,and hunk sat in the upstairs living room talking.seated around on the couch “so pidge hunk how are you guys?” both pidge and hunk where holding hands and replied as they smiled “we good”.Lance smiled “that’s great to hear glad it’s working out” keith then confused asked “wait...hunk and pidge are together???” hunk then smiled “yes we are”.then keith began to ask questions “so how did this start and when???” pidge then sat up and replied “hunk asked me out when everyone left after we all hung out on halloween together” hunk then added “yeah,i kinda had a crush on her for a while actually! ...it would never work out between me and shay so yeah...i asked her out while we ate our candy while watching the nightmare before christmas on the roof” keith then smiled “How cute” pidge then giggled “yeah my mom and dad were excited to hear the news”.after that they all headed downstairs since lance’s mom ordered everyone to come eat breakfast.they all went to the table and ate while catching up and talking about life back on earth while the parent’s and adults talked about how life is having their kids back and life in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for reading and i really hope you are all enjoying my fic so fa feel free to leave a comment ... Also huge thank you to those who have left a kuros i really appreciate it ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally shiro and the others have arrived let the fun begin!

After breakfast everyone helped clean the table and clean up the kitchen.”Lance dishes are yours!” veronica said with a smirk “Hey no fair i did them yesterday!” lance whined.Lance’s mom then walked in “what’s going on here?? I heard lance whine” she said “veronica’s making me do dishes again ma!” he responded “veronica lance stop arguing and just do rock paper scissors” she said as she walked out to go get more plates.”alright loser has to do dishes for the rest of the week!” lance said “fine,ready? One..two...three shoot!” Lance chose rock and veronica chose...scissors…”Aw com’n!” she said “haha! I win woop woop!” lance replied as he danced out of the kitchen.So veronica got stuck with dishes lance went outside to meet up with pidge,hunk,and keith who were making snow angels outside.”dude! There’s not much snow anymore but it’s still fun!” pidge said as she was making a snowball then she looked over to hunk and a little smirk formed on her face “Are you thinking what i’m thinking?” Hunk then looked over “mmmhmmm” they both then yelled “let’s have a snowball fight!”.Pidge then got on top of a rock and smiled “Alright let’s choose teams! Hunk,Me and your Nephew!” Pidge exclaimed “Well looks like we’re a team keith and of course my adorable niece” Lance said “Alright fine by me” keith said.After deciding the teams they all spread out to hide and make snowballs and a wall barrier for protection.”alright i’ll put a timer” pidge said as she put a timer on her phone and went with hunk “this is going to be very fun! I’m pretty sure the snow will be gone by Friday but hey let’s have fun!” lance said quietly as he was making snowballs with his niece “alright let’s do this” keith said.Pidge’s timer went off on her phone and she yelled “war time!” lance then got snowballs and began to throw them at pidge and hunks side “i’ve been hit!” yelled hunk playfully “don’t worry i shall avenge you my dear boyfriend” pidge yelled as she threw many at their side and lance’s nephew got competitive as well.throwing snowballs back and forth they all laughed and had a great time.”keith we can catch up throw some on the right side!” got it said keith as he threw some.A car pulled up in the driveway and someone walked out.”take that team punk!” yelled keith and the snowball flew in the wrong direction “aw c'mon why me!?” yelled a voice in the distance.”Sorry about tha-” keith didn’t finish his sentence as lance interrupted him “SHIRO! Glad you guys are finally here!” he yelled as he ran towards them.Keith not paying attention got hit in the face by a snowball “Haha team punk and nephew win!” pidge and hunk yelled and danced as they have beat them.keith then smiled a little and walked over with lance who was carrying his nephew “sorry about that shiro i wasn’t paying attention” keith said “ohhhh are you thinking about someone else keeeith” said romelle “huh?!” he said in confusion.after that everyone went inside and they all went upstairs to get them settled in then they went downstairs.”lance we’re going to go eat” lance’s family said as they went in to the car with pidge’s parents.once the parents left pidge,hunk,lance,keith,shiro,allura,matt,and romelle sat in a circle.”alright let’s all play a game” pidge said “sounds like a great idea but how about we order a pizza first” lance said keith then smiled “alright sounds good which flavor would we get” Allura then asked “what’s pizza?”.Hunk then replied “it’s the most delicious thing in the world that you must try right now” lance nods in agreement “i’ll call,so what flavor guys we must all agree on it” they all yelled pepperoni “alright give me just a minute guys” he said as he walked into his room.keith then walked out to go follow him “so where you going keith?” romelle whispered in his ear keith got startled “you scared me...and nowhere i just wanted to see where lance went…” he said whispering with a small blush on his face.As they were talking lance ordered the pizza and he heard some loud whispering and peaked out his door.”wait so you started liking lance?” romelle said quietly “yes...maybe...i-i don’t know either way i don’t think i could ever tell him…” keith replied.They were all interrupted by lance’s little nephew “uncle lance uncle lance ms.Pidge said hurry up so we could start the game!” lance then ran out of his room to the living room to meet the others.Keith and romelle were confused as to lance bolting out of his room like he almost didn’t wanna be seen.After that they went to go meet up with them too “alright so we came up with a game! Drum roll please” hunk made some drum sounds “were doing a gingerbread house building competition!” pidge exclaimed with excitement everyone replied with “ohhh”.pidge nodded and smiled “yep! Now then get into groups of three! So we can begin” she said with a smile.Pidge,Hunk,and Matt where team serperior romelle,shiro,and Allura where team galactic lions keith,lance,and the kids where team razzle dazzle.”alright now that we’ve all received a box with gingerbread pieces,candy bags,and frosting let’s begin!” pidge exclaimed.everyone got to work “so how about we create a mini hogwarts?” hunk said “yes!” pidge and matt replied “how about we make a train?” shiro said “sure” allura and romelle replied.Keith and lance where confused on what to do “a car?” keith said “no too simple it must be cool and unique! Hmmm we gotta think guys” keith thought and looked around the room and saw lance’s movie display shelf and read “Star wars classic collection” he then said “uh how about we create a x-wing fighter?” lance smiled “oh like the star wars one!?” keith then nodded “Yes! Let’s do this com’n guys” lance said to keith,his niece and nephew.five hours later the timer went off on their phones “time! Now let’s see these creations!” pidge said as she got up “hmmm this choice is hard...these are all good,welp time to ask people on the internet using a poll” she said as she took pictures and uploaded them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter of my fic! As you read pidge made a poll on who should win the competition...well you see you guys are the voters ;) so comment on who you want to win the competition or go on my Amino and vote on the poll! (look in my profile for my amino information.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner is finally announced and the fun just continues as the paladin's continue to bond once more!

Two full hours later after watching interstellar they all sat around pidge as she was about to announce who won their competition of building gingerbread houses.”And the winner is...oh wow…”pidge said as she was looking at her phone with wide eyes.”Aww c'mon just spit it out already!!!!” yelled lance as he squirmed around on the beanbag with joy.”alright alright geez calm down” said pidge as she stood up “the winner is TEAM SUPERIOR!!! They chose us!” everyone clapped “WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! How did pidge,hunk,and matt win! Our’s was waaaay better!” lance exclaimed as he bolted up from the beanbag.”lance calm down it’s just a competition for fun” shiro said “well i guess,great job guys” lance said.after that they all decided to play just dance on lance’s xbox pidge and lance first went against each other dancing to never gonna give you up by rick astley everyone cheered them on and after it was over lance won “dude you actually beat me! Nice job ma dude” pidge said as she smiled and high fived him “thanks” he replied as he smiled and went to sit down.After them allura and romelle went dancing to just dance by lady gaga in the end they both ended up being tied “wow both of us got the same exact score!” they both exclaimed at the same time.next was shiro and matt they both danced party rock by lmfao matt won as predicted.it was then midnight “alright is anyone else gonna go? Anyone” said shiro keith raised his hand “i wanna go...against lance” lance then smiled and looked up from his phone.”alright i accept your request” he said as he put his phone away and went to go next to keith “alright which song would you like?” pidge said “uhhh i don’t know” lance then chose a song keith was surprised.The game began as they danced to bailando By:Enrique Iglesias lance decided to leave the female character avatar to keith and he was the male character avatar.while dancing and they were tied keith all of a sudden tripped and lance also fell too because they were dance partners.Keith surprised as to why he didn’t hit the floor he opened his eyes to see that he had fallen on top of lance “l-lance” lance got up and helped him up “let’s continue our dance!” keith internally screaming on the inside smiled and just nodded.the game finally ended and the winner was keith “wow now that’s a shocker” said pidge as she got up from the couch and stretched while yawning.”sure is” said everyone else as they all got up “well i’m heading to bed goodnight everyone” said shiro “us too” said allura and romelle “pidge you coming?” said allura since the three girls shared a room since there wasn’t enough rooms for every single person.”yeah just gonna finish this chapter of the book i’m reading” she replied with a small smile allura then nodded and walked with romelle to the room “matt aren’t you going to bed?” pidge asked matt “yeah just waiting a little so shiro could have some privacy before i walk in” he said.hunk and lance were putting the dishes away and washing the ones they just used in the kitchen downstairs.keith was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and trying to forget the fact that he embarrassed himself in front of the guy he really likes.the parents arrived and went straight to bed since it was really late hunk and lance finished cleaning and went to their rooms as well.Around three am keith got up and couldn’t fall back asleep so he got on his red hoodie and walked out of the room without making any noise to wake up krolia.lance who was asleep was wrapped in many blankets wrapped in a cocoon until he heard a loud thud he woke up right away.lance got out of bed and wrapped a blanket on him and walked out of his room trying to adjust his eyes to the dark he looked around the dark house to find out what that loud noise was.lance heard loud snoring coming from the upstairs living room and walked over to it confused it was hunk’s snoring and he also noticed a small figure asleep next to him wrapped in a rick and morty blanket it was pidge.they both walked out of the rooms they were staying in and just decided to sleep together in the living room on the couch.Lance smiled “aww how cute but how are they not freezing their butts off with just one blanket?” he whispered as he walked off to look again.lance was gonna give up on his quest to find out what the mysterious noise was until he noticed the front door wasn’t locked so he opened it and took a look outside.keith was there sitting on the porch swing listening to music on his phone looking in the distance “Keith???” lance said keith couldn’t hear him so he walked over to him.Keith was far into deep thought while listening to moondust by:jaymes young lance then lightly tapped him on his shoulder “wahhhh!” keith reacted to his touch and his headphones fell off “sorry...just wanted to ask why you’re out here in the freezing cold so late” lance said “it’s fine and i just can’t seem to fall back asleep and i didn’t wanna make any noise..sorry if i woke you up” he replied in a low tone.Lance then sat next to him on the swing “i just heard a loud thud but it’s all good” keith was confused as to why lance has joined him “a-aren’t you cold???” said keith “not really this blanket’s pretty warm,now then now that i’m here with you mind telling me what you’re listening to?” lance said while looking in keith’s direction “oh okay and i’m listening to moondust” he replied.Lance then replied “oh! Like the one song by jaymes young!?” he said happily “yeah actually h-how did you know?” keith replied “i listen to him a lot i love his music he’s one of my favorite singers” lance replied as he wrapped the blanket around himself “really that’s awesome to hear what’s your favorite song by him?” replied keith “hmmm i have many but my if i gotta choose one it’s gotta be feel something” lance replied.Keith then found the song on his phone and played in outloud but not too loud just enough so both of them could listen to it on keith’s phone screen it displayed the song “Feel something By:jaymes young” the song played as the two boys just talked about life eventually the sun began to rise in the horizon.”wow i just checked my phone just now and it’s already 6am time sure flew by fast” lance said “really wow that’s crazy i guess the saying really is true” keith replied “And that saying is???” lance said as he looked up “time sure flies when you're having fun or with someone you love…” he said quietly while hiding his blush under his hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! and sorry for a late upload i've been busy lately and just not feeling well but hey at least i uploaded it late better than never right? Any way i hope your all enjoying this series of mine :) if you wanna get to know me follow me on Instagram @neko_girl_562


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beach trip? why yes!

Lance then looked over to keith and smiled “someone you love huh?” keith then began to freak out on the inside {In keith’s mind:crap...he heard me...now what will he think…}.Lance then got up and wrapped the blanket around himself “well let’s go back inside so our families won’t freak out” he said as he opened the door “r-right” keith said as he walked in.Keith snuck back into the room where krolia was still in asleep and climbed back into his bed.Lance also went back into his room and got back into bed and fell back asleep.Three hours later everyone was waking up lance’s family was already downstairs getting ready for the day.Lance’s mom was cooking breakfast as usual she was making hashbrowns,eggs,and beans.As the adults were awake and downstairs everyone else was still half asleep shiro was wake though since he wanted to go for a morning run.Matt woke up to find himself alone in the room shiro and hunk were gone “bruh...they seriously just leave me like that??Not cool” matt said as he got up outta bed.Allura and romelle were up still in pj’s but they were peeking from the corner of the wall looking over at hunk and pidge who were still asleep on the couch.”awww they are so cute but when did pidge leave???” romelle whispered to allura “i’m not sure but i definitely agree they are adorable” allura said.Hunk opened his eyes and looked around to find pidge and he found her cuddled up buried in his chest asleep “good morning beautiful” hunk said as he kissed her forehead to wake her up pidge woke up to his kiss and yawned while stretching “good morning babe” she replied with a soft little smile.Romelle and allura were screaming on the inside as they had witnessed a very very adorable moment.Keith woke up and looked over to find krolia gone “ah i fell asleep again” he said as he checked his phone and noticed that he had a message notification “i’ll check it later” he said as he rolled over and layed in bed for ten minutes before he got out of bed.Lance then woke up and checked his phone “no messages only notifications from snapchat,instagram,and twitter hmm” he put his phone back on his nightstand next to his blue space themed lava lamp.everyone else got ready for the day and they all met downstairs at the table,shiro then came back from his run to join everyone else.”so how did everyone sleep?” said lance’s mom “we slept well” said samuel and colleen “we slept amazingly” said romelle and allura “haven’t slept that good in awhile” said matt and shiro “that’s good to hear everyone” said lance’s mom.after eating everyone helped clean up and then went to go meet up in the upstairs living room.”what to do what to do” said lance as he laid down upside down on the couch “hmm i mean they are the guest we lived here for a while so we should think of some idea’s” said veronica.Keith was looking out the window into the backyard to see the ocean in the background pasted the wooden fence “hey where did all of the snow go?” keith said as he sat back down on the bean bag.lance looked over and hunk walked over to look out the window “oh snap he’s right there’s no snow it all melted away overnight” said hunk “it’s not freezing too” added pidge.veronica then had an idea “hey how about we all go walk the beach?” she said everyone nodded “yeah sounds like an awesome idea” said keith.So they all got on a t-shirt flannel and shorts on and walked out the back door.While walking to the beach romelle saw a small creature with eight legs coming out behind a rock “eeeeeek! That’s that!?” romelle screamed as she jumped into shiro’s arms “that’s a crab” shiro said “can it speak?” said allura “umm no i don’t think he’s sebastian” said pidge.Once they walked onto the beach they set up a blanket and put down their water bottle’s and went off to explore.While walking in the water with their feet in allura felt something slimy around her foot and her eyes went very wide “AHHHHH MONSTER!!!!!HELLLLLP” she yelled as she panicked as she scared romelle “AHH WHERE!? I DUN WANNA DIIIIE” she yelled in fear.Shiro and the other’s all raced over to them to see what was going on shiro then lifted allura out of the water to revele seaweed wrapped around her foot romelle was hiding behind pidge and hunk peeping out “what’s that?” romelle asked while trembling “it’s seaweed don’t worry it’s a plant not a monster” shiro replied “oh okay” she said confused.Matt was walking around kicking the sand and he felt a pinch on his toe “OUCH!” he yelled pidge looked over “you good?” pidge said as she was making a sand pile with hunk “i think a crab just pinched me!” he yelped pidge started to bust up laughing “that’s what you get for kicking the sand!” she said matt just laughed with her “wow sis why you gotta be so mean” pidge then stuck out her tongue to him.Keith and lance just laughed while watching everything go down.After the beach everyone went back to lance’s house to shower and get in their pj’s to then have dinner.After dinner they all chilled up stairs watching harry potter and the philosopher's stone.While watching the movie keith went to his room to get his phone to check it as he did not check it all day “oh right i forgot to check that message” keith said as he opened his messages.

[lance/7:45am/status:received] “hey...um you know...i can’t stop thinking about how you said time flies when spending time with someone you love...did you mean me? Do you like...love me?”  
[keith/8:15pm/status:sent] “yes...actually...i’ve been kinda wanting to tell you for a while now...but i’m pretty sure you like allura….and not guys” [Lance/8:20pm/Status:received] “i kinda did have a thing for her but i don’t think i’ll ever get to tell her and….i do like guys...i’m bisexual…”  
[keith/8:25pm/Status:sent] “oh i see….and really?.....i always thought i was straight but then i realized i started liking you...ever since the garrison since...you know you were kinda popular around everyone…”  
[lance/8:28pm/status:received] “r-really….i didn’t know...i mean tbh i liked you...too...i mean who didn’t you were known for your amazing piloting skills but then...you dropped out...and i never saw you again until that night when shiro crashed back onto earth...then i saw you again because i recognized your mullet…”  
[keith/8:33pm/status:received] “really?....why didn’t you ever tell….me..?” [Lance/8:34pm/status:received] “i was afraid of you never talking to me again since you are a guy...so that’s why i started liking allura and girls thinking if i do then i’d forget about you but...i never did and i’m glad i never did”  
[keith/8:45pm/status:received] “....oh….wow…”  
[Lance/8:50/status:received] “yeah...but now that we are talking and….good friends...i was kinda wondering if we could be more than friends...like...lovers...keith will...you be my boyfriend?”  
[keith/9:55pm/status:received] “...yes...oh yes…and really is that the best you could do?”  
[lance/10:00pm/status:received] “awesome =) and hey! I tried my best okay...i’m terrible at these things…”  
[keith/10:05pm/status:received] “lol jk! Your fine and this is why you are adorable you can be so clueless and stubborn at times”  
[lance/10:10pm/status:received] “lol wow just wow well i love your mullet even tho it’s terrible it looks to well on you <3”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd now for our klance bonding moment

Keith smiled and held his phone close to him as he fell back onto the bed “I can’t believe he liked me back...this sure is a lucky day”.Lance smiled at his phone and saw that keith read his message then he looked over to everyone else around him who where watching harry potter and smiled.Romelle was looking over to lance and noticed he was smiling much more than usual as she began to become curious.Romelle got up and went to go sit next to lance and she smiled “hey there i can’t help but notice that you are more cheery was today a fun day for you?” she asked “oh uh yeah it sure was” Lance said as he put his phone away.”Soooo who ya texting?” she said as she took his phone “Oh uhh nobody just checking those notifications” he said with a sheepish smile on his face “mmmmhmmm com’n pleaaaase i promise i won’t say anything” she replied.Lance then got up and signaled romelle to follow him “excuse me i must use the restroom” she said as she got up to follow lance “okay what’s going on here?” romelle said as they talked in lance’s room.”okay so...i’m in a relationship starting today” lance said as he blushed a little “ohhh who’s the lucky girl?” romelle said “well...it’s a guy and...it’s keith” lance said in a soft tone “k-keith?like the keith i know???” romelle exclaimed “yes” lance replied romelle suddenly squealed a little then hugged lance “awww i knew it! I’m so happy for you lance!” she said “heh thanks romelle” he said with a smile.After their conversation romelle left to go back with everyone else to continue watching the movie.Keith then decided to get out of the room and quietly walked over to Lance’s room and tapped on the door lightly.Lance opened it and smiled as soon as he saw Keith “why hello there my dear boyfriend” lance said in a smooth tone “hey,can i come in?” keith said with a little blush forming on his cheeks.”Of course com’n in” Lance said as he stepped over to the side so keith come in.Keith walked into Lance’s room and sat down on a beanbag that was in the corner of his room.Lance’s room was a sky blue with blue neon led lights around the edges of the ceiling,his bed was king sized with the bedsheets looking like a galaxy with a white bed frame.His name was also pained into the mural of saturn which was above his bed.His window had a ledge into which he had a couple of small pillows and a blanket near that was the beanbag where keith was sitting above him was three picture frames which where his entire family at the beach,him and his siblings,and a more recent one of them in their paladin armours in front of the garrison.A couple of posters where in his room too such as star wars,the garrison logo,and the milky way.”Pretty cool huh?” Lance said “h-hun?” keith said in confusion while blushing “My room silly,it’s pretty cool huh? I designed it myself when i was 13” Lance said “Yeah i like it it’s very aesthetic in a way” replied keith.Both smiled and lance went to sit by the window and pat the spot next to him to signal keith to join him.Keith nodded and went over with him and sat down “i’m so glad you felt the same way…” lance said as he hugged keith from behind “me too honestly...at first you were kinda annoying but then you stuck onto me and i just fell for you...deeply” Keith said “i love you keith so very much….to be honest i kinda liked allura because she seemed to notice me more than you did but i was wrong...so i’m sorry if it ever hurt you in any way…” keith then looked up to lance who was crying the tears fell onto keith and he just couldn’t stand seeing him sad.”hey it’s okay you never hurt me and it’s my bad that i never told you sooner” keith said as he turned around and held him close.As it got more late into the night the movie ended and everyone went to bed,pidge and hunk had fallen asleep in the living room on the couch again so nobody disturbed them.allura and romelle where just sitting in their room talking and giggling.Shiro and matt where fast asleep keith was in the room with his mom just lying down in his bed.Lance’s family was asleep too well except for veronica she was observing the stars from her window with a telescope.An hour passed and krolia was asleep so keith snuck out of the room and went over to lance’s room again Lance was waiting for him Keith smiled and joined him.They both smiled and just kept looking at each other admiring each other enjoying eachothers company on the cold night.Lance then went over to his night stand to turn off the lights and turn on his projector which projected the stars onto the ceiling.”Woah i didn’t know you had a projector where even is it?” keith said as he looked up to the ceiling “it’s hidden between the bed and bedframe,i didn’t want it to show so i could feel like i was actually in outer space” Lance said with a smile “but now i’ve actually been in space and it was cool our adventure’s will forever be cherished by me” he said “it sure was fun being up there defending the universe” Keith said.”Hey wanna listen to some music softly in the background?” Lance said as he looked over to keith “sure” Keith said then lance got up and went to turn on his stereo.Lance went to lay down in bed with keith and hugged him “oh i forgot you didn't have a shirt on” Lance said with a blush “yeah i usually don’t ever sleep with one on because it bothers me” Lance smiled and rested his head against keith’s shoulder.”aren’t you cold?” he said “i mean i am but i don’t like wearing shirts when i sleep so not much i can do” keith replied.Lance then playfully pouted “well i want you to! I don’t need my boyfriend getting sick now do i” lance said as he got up to go get keith a shirt “but i don’t wanna” he whined “too bad wear this” lance replied as he gave keith his shirt the shirt he always wore when they were in space the blue and white one.Keith’s eyes widened a little as he took the shirt from keith “wear it” lance said keith slowly nodded and put the shirt on “there ya go now my boyfriend won’t get sick” lance said as he smiled “mhm now you won’t bother me with that anymore” keith said in a playful tone “whatever you’ll thank me later” lance replied as he turned on the stereo low.Keith and lance just laid in lance’s bed looking up at the star projector and listening to Guillotine by Jon Bellion playing softly in the background.Farther into the night they were both dead asleep while cuddling each other now everyone was officially asleep in lance’s family household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for the late upload i've been kinda busy with school and my mental health doctors appointments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! if you have reached this part of my fic thank you so much for reading it....It may start off slow but i promise you it gets better! if you like it so far please do continue reading and let me know in the comments watcha think about it =)  
> ALSO PLEASE NO SHIP HATE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ ON.  
> (If you'd like to make any fanarts or other things related to my fic just tag me in it on my instagram @pidgey_pidge_562 or my personal instagram @neko_girl_562 i'll most likely comment and like =) for my social media info just check out my profile or just ask me in a comment i'll try to reply as best as i can)


End file.
